Enter Unova!
by Mosane
Summary: Follow White and her Riolu, Kebechet as they embark on an adventure through Unova, challenge the Gyms, face off against Team Plasma and the mysterious entity known as N. First Fic!


Chapter 1

I slowly arose from my slumber, head turning slightly to check the clock on my nightstand. My Riolu Kebechet, Kebe for short was curled up snoring slightly. I saw that the time was 7:35am, and I had to get ready soon to meet Cheren and Bianca at Professor Juniper's lab. My name is White and I am 15 years old and about to become a pokemon trainer. I was given this Riolu egg 2 monthes ago and it only hatched about a week ago. The professor was exactly that, and her specialty was pokemon. Not only that, she wanted to give us a pokemon. I was content with just Kebe, but the thought of going on an adventure was appealing too. I would get the chance to explore all of the region I lived, Unova, starting from my hole in the woods town of Numeva.

I stretched and yawned loudly, Kebe opening up one lazy eye to glare slightly at me before going back to sleeping or reading aura or whatever. I wasn't exactly sure just what Kebe did when she and I weren't occupied. I rolled into the bathroom, taking a quick 5 minute shower and strolled naked to my closet. Throwing the doors open, I quickly threw on underwear, a tight-fitting tank top and jeans. I slipped on my black boots with pink soles and my black vest with pink pockets. I was ready to go. I nodded to Kebe, who by this time was awake and she headed downstairs, grabbing an apple and headed out the door.

"And where do you think you're going young lady. You forgot your town map and your bag. Tsk, so irresponsible. And to think you were finally grown up." I suppressed a laugh, but couldn't contain my huge smile. I turned around and hugged my mom.

"Oh I love you too. Be safe, catch lots of pokemon and don't forget to come back and visit sometimes. I packed you lots of potions"

"I will mom. Besides, I already have Kebe." The emanation pokemon had already found herself in White's bag and her head was peeking out of the flaps. White only grinned as she carefully put her bag on and left the house, her mother smiling behind her.

Numeva Town was very small and as soon as I left the house around 7:55a, I already saw Cheren and Bianca waiting in front of the lab. I hugged Bianca, who was squealing when I got there and smiled at Cheren's faint grin as he adjusted his glasses.

"Are you all ready?!" Bianca yells caused a flock of Pidove to fly out of a nearby tree.

Cheren rolled his eyes and held open the door for us. We walked inside to see the lab the way it always was and professor Juniper at her computer. She turned around when she heard the door shut.

"Oh, hi guys I was wondering when you would get here". I could feel Cheren look at me, but I didn't turn. Professor Juniper turned back around, then back to us, but this time she was holding a small box. She walked over, opened the box, and held it out in front of us.

"Go ahead and make your choice".

We all looked in the box, there were three pokeballs resting side by side on blue velvet, below each ball was a metal plate bearing the names, "Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott".

Bianca, Cheren, and I had discussed before what Pokémon we would chose, they both said they would be happy with either Snivy or Tepig, and I said I would only be happy with Oshawott, so things worked out fine. I had always been drawn to Pokémon, they had such spirit, and power.

I grinned as I reached in and picked Oshawott's pokeball. I could feel Kebe staring intently at the pokeball that contained the Sea Otter pokemon

"Good choice, "piped professor Juniper. She then held the box to Bianca, who picked Tepig, and then Cheren, who took Snivy's ball.

"Excellent," said Professor Juniper, closing the box with a snap she turned back around to her desk. "And I have a few other things to give to you three", she turned back around and gave us each a pile of things. "Okay, this", she said holding up a small bag,

"Is a medicine bag, you can put potions, berries, and other things for healing Pokémon in it", next she held up a small case that looked like it would hold CDs or floppy disks.

"This is a TM/HM case, short for Technical and Hidden Machines that the three of you will be given and find on journey and this will hold all of them".

"Here are some pokeballs, I'm sure you all know how these work, and last but not least, as per request by your mothers, an Xtransceiver". She handed us all of our things, and we placed them in our bags and out Xtransceiver on our dominant wrists.

"Oh, before I forget" she walked back over to her desk, "Here". She handed us two things, a small box with a pokeball on it, no doubt the famed pokedex's, and our ID, the Trainer Card. "Those things are pretty self-explanatory, and as you already know, I would love it if you could help me with my research of Pokémon, and fill up those pokedexs". We all nodded, grinning like fools. Professor Juniper smiled, "Very well then, off you go and may the best of good luck be with you!"

We all nodded and exited the lab. The second we got outside Cheren asked his inevitable question.

"Who wants to battle me? I assure you, while Snivy and I may be fresh, we will still win," Cheren punctuated this with his trademark smirk-grin.

"Nah, I rather get to know Oshawott first. Why don't we head towards Accumula Town first and battle then?" I replied.

"Sounds like a plan." And with that, Cheren headed off towards Route 1.

"Ooh, wait! Why don't we have a contest? The person with the most pokemon when we reach Accumula Town wins! Kebe doesn't count though, White." Bianca's grin was giving off more glare than the sun. Kebe glared at her, though Bianca was oblivious, inside the bag, only her head poking out. Cheren, already halfway into the tall grass, made a goodbye/ok hand gesture. Bianca sped off as well. Walking into the grass and trees, I found a small clearing and the unclipped the pokemon from my belt. Time to meet my new friend...

**I am Mosane and this is my first fic. I will write a variety of things but this is what I'm starting with.**

**1st: The pokemon for this fic are pretty much chosen and are all gen V except for Riolu (Kebechet, Kebe)**

**2nd: Please give me lots of reviews/comments in constructive crits and ideas. If there are anyone pokemon/pokemon family you would like to see, put it in the comments/reviews. Strictly Gen 5 (BW/B2W2)**

**3rd: Minor aesthetical changes will be made, such as Dewott/Samurott are now Water/Fighting and Steel-type is weak to Electric-type. More changes will most likely be made and if you once again have any ideas, please post them in the review/comments**

**4th: This will generally follow the main story line with minor deviations **

**5th: N will be female. No buts. That said, this will be Yuri. No buts (and no puns intended). **


End file.
